


Jasico One-shot AU

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Some profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my favourite OTP (well, one of them). Its a AU where Will tries to get Nico and Jason together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasico One-shot AU

Jason's POV

"Will!" Nico, who was blushing furiously looked up at Will, who was laughing at the blush. He had just whispered something in Nico's ear.  
"What did he say?"I asked.  
"Nothing, Jason." Will replied smugly.  
What could they be keeping from me? I though we'd become good friends over the last few months since I started at CHB High. Although I didn't just see Nico as a friend anymore. Last month I had kind of developed I crush on him... But it was no big thing, I could get over it soon enough, but that didn't seem to be happening.  
And you couldn't blame me, he was funny, kind, sarcastic (he makes sarcasm hilarious), drop dead hot and a nice guy, but he was closed when it came to new people because pretty much his entire family died except his sister, Hazel, so he was very careful who he let into his life.   
"Yo, Jason. Did you hear me? You in?" Will looked at me, waiting for a reply.  
"Uhh, sorry man, I zoned out. ADHD, remember. What did you say?"  
"I said, Are you in for Xbox at my house tonight?" He looked mildly irritated, as if I wasn't fully understanding what he meant.  
"Yeah, I'm in. You coming, Nico?"  
He glared dangerously at Will. "Yeah, I'm in, Jason."   
"Cool," the school bell rang crashing through my sentence," See you guys later. Enjoy Algebra with Miss Dodds, she still in a bad mood since Leo pulled that prank on her." We got up and went our separate ways, with Nico whispering furiously to Will.

"Hey, Jason. Ready to lose tonight?" Nico taunted as he opened the door for me. "Please, Di Angelo. I'm gonna wipe the floor with." That was my amazing come back.  
"Would you two stop flirting and play video games." We both blushed furiously and glared toward Will who was setting up the Xbox.   
"Shut up, Will," Nico angrily shot back.  
"Okay, Mr Grinch," he replied smugly. "I'm done plugging this thing in. Nico set it please and Jason, you mind helping me snacks. The door is right this way," he gestured to the doorway while getting off the floor.   
"The chips are on this shelf," he shouted quite loudly. Next thing I knew he was right next me, whispering so softly that I could barely hear him.   
"You've got to ask Nico out." He was looking at me dead in the eye.  
"What!" I exclaimed. How did he know I like Nico? I hadn't told anyone!   
"Nico has had a huge crush on you for like how long now. And he doesn't have the balls to ask you out, so you have to do it. And I know you like him too. So do yourselves a favour and get together." He suddenly stepped back, and shouted. "Now we can officially begin game night." We headed back to the living room. I sat down on the one side of Nico on the couch, and Will on the other.  
"For God's sake, Will! Can you shut up?!" Will had just whispered something in Nico's ear, like at lunch.   
"Calm down, Nico. Just a joke." He was just laughing Nico's explosion, off.   
He suddenly looked me dead in the eye seriously before laughing, "I need to do something upstairs. You two make chit-chat so long." He strolled upstairs until his foot steps were no longer heard. 

Will's POV

God, I must look stupid. Crawling to the stairs to see these idiots admit their feelings.

Nico's POV

I'm going to kill Will.  
"What did Will say?" Jason said breaking the silence.  
"He just said... Nevermind its nothing."  
"So... Will said the strangest thing to me in kitchen..." Jason hesitantly.  
"What fuck did that idiot say?" I groaned.  
"He said that I should ask you out," I'm going to kill him, "because you have a crush on me..." He didn't.  
"Oh, God..."  
"But then I got thinking, if you like," he exhaled slowly," and I like you... It makes sense that one of us should probably ask the other out."  
"Are you... Asking me me out."  
"Well, I was getting there but since you're caught up, yes, I would like to go on a date with you."  
"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you." We were both grinning manically at each other.  
"Finally! You two take forever!" Will came rushing down the stairs, "Now we can officially start game night."


End file.
